


The Wonders of Friends

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: Some Ginny/Hermione Fluffy Smut





	

Hermione Granger was proud to say that she was the brightest witch of her age, thank you very much. She was top of the 6th year class, after all. However, in all of her wisdom, all of her cleverness, there was one thing she just could not figure out. How could she go about admitting her love for one of the fiery Weasley’s? She had watched from a distance, always admiring but never allowing herself to give in to temptation. What would Harry say? How would Ron react? There was nothing for it, she’d have to learn to ignore the smell of her hair when she passed, or the curve of her ass in that uniform skirt that was just a bit too short. The glimpse of creamy, freckled thigh, the soft touches and the obviously hardened nipples straining against her friends t-shirt.

Ginny had no idea, as she sat on Hermione’s bed and complained about her brothers. The thoughts that were looping through Hermione’s head. Ginny writhing under her flicking tongue, Hermione’s fingers working up a frantic rhythm as Ginny moaned and arched her back. 

She had abandoned the conversation long ago, the visions in her head having a stronger pull. She could feel her panties growing wetter and wetter. She shifted her position, stealthily applying the friction she so desperately needed. It wasn’t enough. “I’m being ridiculous! I’m not a bloody school boy who can’t keep it down! Control yourself!” she mentally scolded.

“… And you should have heard the way the git went on and on about it, as if he has any say in how I live my life! The nerve of him!” Ginny spat. 

She threw her hair into a messy bun. She had missed a strand, it fell over her right eye. Instinctively, Hermione reached out and tucked it behind her ear, not realizing the move she had made and the meaning behind it until it was too late. Ginny stiffened for a moment not allowing herself the hope that it was anything other than a friendly gesture. Hermione then cupped the other woman’s cheek and pulled away, a forlorn look in her eyes. 

“Hermione?” the bushy haired witch ignored her friend, hoping with all her heart that she hadn’t just ruined their friendship.

“Hermione! Look at me.” Ginny whispered not allowing the hope that so desperately wanted to swell in her chest. Hermione looked up then, not being able to deny the beautiful girl her wish. 

“How long?” Ginny asked, the room seemed to fill with tension, it was bearing down on Hermione’s shoulders. 

“How long, what, Gin?” she asked. It was the wrong choice of words. 

“You know, for the brightest witch of your age, you really are shite at playing dumb. How long have you been in love with me?” she asked, as if this wasn’t the most awkward conversation she’d ever had, as if she wasn’t working out a way to let her down gently.

“Since third year.” Hermione mumbled, looking down at the blanket. 

There was nothing for it. She had been caught. She felt the blush creep up her chest to her neck and into her cheeks. She hated her traitorous body, as if this wasn’t embarrassing enough.

Had she been looking up, she would have seen the victorious smile spreading across Ginny’s face, the blush that had appeared on her cheeks, and the darkening of Ginny’s eyes. Hermione felt her face being pulled up and suddenly Ginny’s lips attacked her own. The kisses started slow and unsure and then grew steadily until a searing heat had engulfed them both.

Ginny dipped her head, breaking the kiss, to trace Hermione’s neck with her tongue. She moved lightly from her ear to the base of her neck where she pressed hot open mouth kisses, sending shivers down the brunettes spine. Hermione’s hands moved of their own volition. Her right hand coming up to tangle in Ginny’s thick locks while her left gently massaged Ginny’s perky breast. 

She pinched and then rolled the hardened nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt, causing the ginger to arch into her waiting hand. Hermione could hardly believe what was happening, surely she was going to wake up any minute, alone in her bed with only the soaked sheets and her own fingers for comfort.

She was snapped out of her musings as Ginny moved back to capture her lips, this time adding her hands to the equation. Her right hand had reached under Hermione’s shirt to cup her perfect breast, while the left snaked around her waist to pull her closer so that Hermione was almost straddling her. 

They were absorbed in each other, both of them needing to touch, both of them boiling, both of them throbbing with the need of something that was just out of reach. Ginny was the one to initiate, she reached down between them and tentatively traced over the juncture of Hermione’s thighs. She was so wet, so hot, so damn enticing it hurt in the most delicious way.

Hermione moaned into her mouth and kissed her with a wild fervor. She took it as an encouragement to continue and moved her hand to run her thumb over her slit, up to the hard bundle of nerves she so desperately needed touched. Hermione gasped at the contact, her hips moved on their own, rubbing against Ginny’s fingers and soaking the girl's hand as her body responded to the feel of her expert fingers.

“Lay back, I need to taste you.” Ginny commanded. 

She gently nudged her shoulder and Hermione collapsed backward. Thankfully she was still in her school skirt, granting her lover easy access. Ginny positioned her so that her ass was at the very edge of the bed, the best angle to allow her taste every juicy inch. 

Hermione spread her legs as Ginny moved between them. She flicked her tongue out, teasing herself as much as the quivering brunette on the bed. She smelled divine and even through her knickers, tasted like sugar coated heaven. She hooked her thumbs into either side of the panties and pulled down. Hermione watched as her eyes darkened with lust, Ginny’s tongue darted out to flick at her clit and then her eyes rolled back with ecstasy. 

Circe! She tasted like peaches and sunshine. Ginny thought as she moved her tongue down through her folds and dipped inside of her every few seconds. Hermione reached down and tangled her hand in Ginny’s hair, moaning her name like a prayer 

“Ginny… Gi-n… So good, God’s… So good” Hermione’s moans spurred her further as she lapped and sucked.

Her groans were picking up in pace, her breathing was becoming rapid. Ginny reached between her own legs, pulling her thong aside, she slid her fingers into her throbbing entrance. She wanted to share this moment with her. 

“Let go, Mione. Cum with me! ” Ginny whispered. 

Moving back to the beautiful writhing woman, bringing her tongue back to her clit, she nipped gently and sucked, bringing Hermione crashing over the edge screaming her name 

“FUCK! Ginny! Don’t stop!” Hermione was arched almost completely off the bed, only her head and her bum touching the surface. 

Ginny came undone at the sight of her. She was fierce and beautiful. Her curly brown hair with it's hints of honey. Those beautiful chocolate eyes with their peppered flecks of gold, and that mind. That beautiful, brilliant mind. Ginny couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Not many people could say they had found their match so early in life.

Hermione’s thoughts, as jumbled and incoherent as they were at the moment, where true. Her very first love had loved her back, had shown her pleasure she had only dreamed of. She felt like jelly and lighter than air, all of her worries of merely 30 minutes before seemed far away. She felt like the luckiest witch in the world right now.


End file.
